Another Time, Another Place, Same Person
by choirfolk
Summary: Warning! Link's gone! But! He's back, sorta, and not so quiet. . .okay kinda clumsy too. Link, the Hero of Time may be gone, but what happens if he's really not. . .chaos will conquer all!
1. Chapter 1

Yeah, I decided to write another story. Well I was tired of the other ones and I just _had_ to write a Zelda fic before I went _insane_. Well yeah, first Zelda fic, be nice...or try. And before I go on, I'll let you know, I. Hate. Disclaimers. but I do one anyways. I really don't care if you say otherwise, read some of my other stories and you'll find that to.

Disclaimer: if she owned it, she wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would she?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link opened his sapphire eyes...it was cold...and dark...painful, yes very painful, too painful. Zelda opened the door to the room, Hyrule's best healer with her. They talked about something, he saw Zelda put her hand to her face and nod. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, had someone upset her? He tried to sit up, Zelda looked his way, and walked over. Sitting down beside him she whispered,

"Link, I'm afraid you're battle with Ganondorf caused more harm than we thought, "She put her hand up and wiped away tears that began to pour down her cheeks, beautiful tears, "Link, we're doing all that we can, please, hold on."

He didn't understand, was something wrong with him? Besides the pain he couldn't feel anything, maybe he was... no...no,no, he couldn't be- he couldn't die! He was still young, that battle couldn't have been that bad, it couldn't have been...no... he was dying wasn't he. A tear slid down his cheek as Zelda bent down and hugged him close. She let go, got up and turned to walk away. Link wanted to cry out to her, tell her that he loved her and that he would be fine. But, as usual, his voice was silent, he had never said anything to anyone except for those who he grew up with, Saria, Navi, and The Great Deku Tree... that was it. He struggled to keep darkness out of his eyes as he slumped down. The darkness was winning, slowly but painfully. He mentally screamed, partially in agony, partially out of love. "Zel...da" She whipped around and scuttled to him, No... he _was_ dying, it wasn't a joke.

"Zel...da."

"It's alright Link, I'm here," She soothed, trying to be brave for her hero, she had never heard his voice, never.

"Zelda..." He looked up at her with tears drenching his face. She knew that look, her mother had given it to her as she lay upon her deathbed. She whispered,

"Link...?"

"Zelda..."

"Link, h-h-hold on, y-y-you'll b-be fine."

"Zelda..." His quiet voice was almost impossible to hear, he was so weak, he knew then.

It was now, or...never. He put all his strength into it, "Zelda," couldn't he say something else? He had to, now.

" Zelda..."

"No Link, don't talk, save your strength!" He shook his head violently, then stared her straight in the eye.

"Zelda, I love you..." With that he smiled. Zelda lay him down. And he closed his eyes, and let the darkness take him.

"I love you too, Link, my hero." She smiled at his body.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Another Time, Another place)

"uhg," A young boy groaned, his long bangs spread among the pillows, "Uhh, what time is it? . . . eh. . . . .EH! GAHHH! I'm late!" He shot out of bed, ran into his closet door, recovered quickly, got dressed, flew down the stairs to be greeted by,

"Link, it's summer."

"REPEAT!" He was still frantic.

"Today's the festival of time. And the first day of summer. No school."

"... You're lying!"

"nope."

"Oh...g'night." He started to hike back up to his room to be stopped by,

"Don'tcha wanna know about the festival of time?"

"..."

"Well?"

"Nope." The hike continued. His uncle sighed and whacked his head against the table. That boy was always so stubborn. Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn. Just like everyone else in the family. Oh well, no housework, no work. . . . he had time. Time to sleep.

The rest of the day was spent like a normal day off. Sleeping, eating, breathing, festival.

Link studied the long green tunic that had been chucked at him. "And you want me to do _what_ with this thing?"

"Wear it."

"Why?"

" 'cause it's the Festival of Time."

"Yeah that's right...time. . .uh-huh... so what does this ugly thing have to do with it?"

"Just put it on."

"Alright, alright, I'll put the nasty thing on...I won't like it...and may never forgive you . . ."

"Just wear it!"

"Grrrrrrrr" Trudging back up to his room, he glared at the tunic. _It's just a tunic, it can't be that bad._

"Oh, you forgot the tights!"

_Tights. . .yeah, I forgot the-_ "**TIGHTS?"**

(Soon)

"Die." Link snarled at his uncle who wore the most smug grin.

"No, it's okay. I can wait."

"Hey Link! "Some nearby voices shouted, they were his friends. Not great friends but friends. They happily dragged him off, talking in an uncomprehendable way. One of them grabbed the edge of the green tunic,

"What's this thing. . .it's green? And what's with the tights?"

"Oh," he responded, slightly annoyed now, " My uncle forced me into it. You know, he's weird like that."

"Oh! Look! A storyteller!" Screamed one of the girls, "Let's go listen! C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

The troup didn't have much time to react, the girl was already dragging them toward the storyteller, forcing them down, she made everyone listen,

" Many years ago, in this very town of Hyrule, there was a princess named, 'Zelda'. She was beautiful, and daring, but the most important thing of all was the fact that she had a peice of the sacred Triforce, the Triforce of Wisdom. However, there was another man, an evil man, his name- was Ganondorf. Ganondorf also had a peice of the Triforce, he had the peice of Power. And of course, Ganondorf often kidnapped Zelda, trying to make her give him her peice, but every time failed. It always failed because of a certain kokiri who was not. We know this kokiri as, 'The Hero of Time'. "

"Wait a minute!" The girl who had wanted to hear the story innterupted, " Isn't a kokiri a child of the forest? Don't they stay the same age forever?"

"Yes, but our hero wasn't kokiri. Before he became a hero, he was kind of like you, Link. He had a tendency to be late, he often overslept, but he wasn't like you because, (1) He was quiet. and (2) He liked to help others. One day, the Great Deku tree called him, he claimed something was hurting him, so the hero went inside of him and killed the giant sider that was causing him so much harm, but the Deku Tree died, and the other kokiri chased him from the forest. Princess Zelda soon found him, she was a child too, at the time. They had a good time together. But then one day, Gaonodorf appeared, he, tried to harm Zelda, but her, you could say, nana, Impa, protected her, she took Zelda away, but before they disappeared, Zelda left the hero the orcina of time."

"Okay, I'm bored now, let's go, " The group of friends got up to leave, but Link stayed behind,

"I'll catch up.. . "

He turned back to the storyteller who smiled and tapped the empty spot next to him. Link came over and occupied it.

"Your friends are arrogant. But I can tell that you want to hear the rest of it, so I'll tell you. The hero picked up the oracina, but as he did, Ganondorf approached, as he did, the hero tried to fight him, but he was too small, too weak, Ganonddorf took an oracina, but not the one of Time. Instead, he took the one that our hero's best friend, Saria, had given him just as left the forest. He was heart-broken and he said, to the Great Deku Tree who had believed in him the whole time,

"Great Deku Tree! I can't do it! Not with such a small, weak body!"

But his fairy, Navi, reminded him of the spiritual stones, and he remembered the song that Zelda had taught him. He played it and then appeared, the Master Sword.

"Grasping its hilt he pulled it out, and was chosen to be the hero. He aged 7 years and was told that he was not Kokiri, but Hylian.

From that point, he saved Zelda many times, trying to seal Ganondorf away for good. In his last battle, he finally sealed him, but was fatally injured. During his last hour, he fully opened his heart to Zelda, he uttered her name, before, he had never spoken to anyone but his small family before, no one, but he realized that his life was over and he had to do something. He finally spoke to her, he told her, in a very soft voice, he told her,

"Zelda, I love you." And closed his eyes, never to open them again, but, I think he heard her returning words,

" I love you too, my hero."

And she asked that we held a festival every year to honor his death, and thank him."

The storyteller smiled, Link, studied him, that was it? Didn't the hero do anything interesting? He stood up. Nodded to the storyteller who nodded back. He turned to walk away, the old man cleared his throat, and he turned back,

"Now what?"

"The Hero's name was-"

"I know, I know, forbidden to speak, see ya, old man."

"Link." He stopped dead in his tracks. . .Link? He was named after the hero of time. . . what else could go wrong!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All righty now, first Zelda fic. . . no flames please. . .I already know it reeks. Well, I can make pretty good dying scenes, you could say . . . romantic. (sigh) just send me a lie about how good it is. I used the term, 'turned'

three million times! I'm so pathetic. . .oh well. REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

I will hereby discontinue all stories on this account. Don't bother sending me flames and hate about how I should finish and write because I'm not going to do anything but ask you to read this.

I am no longer, and haven't been, interested in these stories and such anymore. I am a human. I am not an eternal writing mechanism. This account was great 2 or 3 years ago when I was shy and a good writer, but I'm not anymore, and I don't intend to be. I'm not as spontaneous and funny as I used to be, so sorry, but I matured. The bottom line is, I don't care about anymore and will not continue to listen to these "Update, update"

I'm very sorry to do this and, it does hurt to tell the truth. But I've moved on In my life and I am no longer interested. You can make your own ending for them. I will not. I will put this at the end of all stories.


End file.
